eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Scout
A scout is quick to learn how to attack across the entire map, has the best damage output and an assortment of utility skills such as “cause panic”, but he is best kept far away from melee. Scouts can use the following types of items: Common, Melee Weapon, Ranged Weapon, Light Armor. Scouts start with a level 8 skill from the following Swamp-, Hill- or Forest Knowledge, the skill is chosen at random. Scouts can learn scout perks up to Mastery Level 3 The primary stats of a level 10 scout are: 4 Health, 3 Magic, 3 Command Subclasses Archer (pure class scout) Once the path of the Scout is completed, the hero becomes an Archer and gains the ability to take two shots per Turn. *Can use the following types of items: Common, Melee Weapon, Ranged Weapon, and Light Armor. *Possesses the skill Extra Shot (Double Shot) (stamina cost 5). *Can learn Scout Perks up to Mastery Level 5. *Maximum Stats: 8 Health, 6 Magic, 6 Command Sharpshooter At level 20, an Archer becomes a Sharpshooter. *Stamina cost of Double Shot decreased to 3 Adventurer (scout/warrior) A Scout who mastered the art of fighting becomes an Adventurer and gains the ability to instantly change weapons in battle and obtain better rewards while searching special locations and performing quests. *Can use the following types of items: Common, Melee Weapon, Heavy Weapon, Ranged Weapon, Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, and Shield. *Finds 50% more gold and gems while searching locations. *Receives twice as much gold for completing quests. *Can change weapons without spending a turn in battle. *Can learn Scout and Warrior Perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 10 Health, 4 Magic, 6 Command Mercenary At level 20, an Adventurer becomes a Mercenary. *Finds 100% more gold and gems while searching locations. *Speed: +2 *Initiative: +3 Ringleader (scout/commander) A Scout who mastered the skills of command becomes a Ringleader and gains the ability to loot more trophies after battles and receive more riches while plundering. Troops under the Ringleader possess increased Mobility *Can use the following types of items: Common, Melee Weapon, Ranged Weapon, Banner, Light Armor, Medium Armor and Shield. *Looting skill is increased by 3. *Receives 25% more gold while plundering provinces. *Mobility is increased by +1. *Can learn Scout and Commander Perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 8 Health, 4 Magic, 8 Command Chieftain At level 20, a Ringleader becomes a Chieftain. *Looting skill is increased by 6. *Receives 50% more gold while plundering provinces. *Mobility is increased by +2. Ranger (scout/wizard) A Scout who mastered the secrets of conjuring becomes a Ranger and gains the ability to explore provinces faster and sabotage enemies more efficiently. *Can use the following types of items: Common, Melee Weapon, Ranged Weapon, Wand and Light Armor. *Province exploration speed +10. *Sabotage efficiency +1. *Can perform one act of sabotage more than the skill allows. *Can learn Scout and Wizard Perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 7 Health, 8 Magic, 5 Command Pathfinder At level 20, a Ranger becomes a Pathfinder. *Province exploration speed +20. *Sabotage efficiency +2. Perks Reaction Reaction increases the hero's initiative, speed and defense. *Level 1: Initiative +1, Ranged Defense +1, Resistance +1 *Level 2: Initiative +1, Ranged Defense +1, Defense +1 *Level 3: Initiative +1, Speed +1, Resistance +1 *Level 4: Initiative +1, Ranged Defense +1, Defense +1 *Level 5: Initiative +1, Speed +1, Resistance +1 Scouting Scouting increases the speed of province exploration and allows the hero to spy on enemy forces and perform acts of sabotage before attacking. *Level 1: Exploration +5, Enables scouting *Level 2: Exploration +5, Allows to raise a false alarm *Level 3: Exploration +5, Allows to poison water supplies *Level 4: Exploration +10, Allows to create panic *Level 5: Exploration +10, Scouting and Sabotage 50% cheaper False alarm reduces enemy stamina. Poison water supplies inflicts opponents with a 1 strength poison over 3 turns. Create panic lowers enemy morale. Marksmanship Marksmanship increases the power and range of the hero's raged attacks. *Level 1: Ranged Attack +1 *Level 2: Ranged Attack +1 *Level 3: Ranged Attack +1, Range +1 *Level 4: Ranged Attack +2 *Level 5: Ranged Attack +2, Range +1 Looting The Looting skill increases the number of battle trophies and increases the chance of acquiring items from fallen enemies. *Level 1: Spoils +10% *Level 2: Spoils +10% *Level 3: Spoils +10% *Level 4: Spoils +20% *Level 5: Spoils +20% This skill only affects the spoils of war earned from slaying enemies in battle. It does not affect treasures that are looted from a location after the guards are defeated. Pathfinding Pathfinding gives the hero and his army knowledge of the countryside. Speeds up the global map movement of the army. *Level 1: Forest Knowledge +1 *Level 2: Hills Knowledge +1 *Level 3: Swamp Knowledge +1, Mobility +1 *Level 4: Terrain Knowledge +3 *Level 5: Terrain Knowledge +4, Mobility +1 The first point of terrain knowledge removes the stamina cost of traversing that terrain and reduces its movement cost to 1. Additional points improve the defense and ranged defense of units when they are in that terrain. Archery Archery increases the hero's shooting accuracy and spare ammo. It also helps him bypass some of the enemy's defense while shooting. *Level 1: Precise Shot +1, Ammo +1 *Level 2: Precise Shot +1, Ammo +1 *Level 3: Precise Shot +1, Ammo +1 *Level 4: Precise Shot +2, Ammo +1 *Level 5: Precise Shot +2, Ammo +1 Diplomacy Diplomacy increases the rewards for completing quests and winning arena battles. It also decreases the prices in province stores and the cost of bribing guards. Opens additional opportunities during negotiations. *Level 1: Rewards +10%, Prices -10% *Level 2: Rewards +10%, Prices -10% *Level 3: Rewards +20%, Prices -10% *Level 4: Rewards +30%, Prices -10% *Level 5: Rewards +30%, Prices -10% Category:Heroes